Black Belt Bentley!
Black Belt Bentley! is the 55th episode of The Raccoons. Plot After getting picked on by some of his schoolmates after an accident he inadvertently caused , Bentley desires to learn self-defence. To his advantage, Schaeffer reveals he is a black belt in Karate, and opts to teach him, Bert, and Cedric. But when Schaeffer realizes Bentley's prospects with martial arts, he refuses to teach Bentley due to a troubled past. This causes trouble after he broke Bert's arm with an impulsive blow. Bert has to wear an arm cast because of the incident. While he is good spirits, Bentley runs off to kick himself for his foolishness. While Bentley is doing that, he is confronted by the same bullies. They attack him, but Bentley uses his training to defend himself with proper restraint while trying to reason with them. Eventually, the schoolmates, convinced about the earlier incident being an accident and impressed Bentley's moves, make peace and become friends. As such, Bentley is not only allowed back into the class after apologizing for the trouble he caused, but is promoted to a yellow belt by Schaeffer. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer, unaware he is dealing with a computer in his possession programmed with his management style, destroys one of his own companies in an attempt to conquer the soft drink industry. Characters *Annie Ringtail (silent cameo) *The Bears *Bentley *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Maximillion Leech *Melissa (silent cameo) *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer Songs * Growing Up * Restless in the Night (instrumental) Trivia * This was the first episode to feature Stuart Stone as the voice of Bentley Raccoon. * This is the first and only episode to be animated at Bardel Entertainment, in addition to being animated at Hinton. * The bullies are voiced by Terrence Scammell and Len Carlson (also voices Maximillion Leech). * Ralph and his voice actor, Bob Dermer, are uncredited despite having only one spoken line of dialogue. *The Pigs' S.O.S. stands for "Swine Office Software", whereas S.O.S. is really another saying for "Save Our Ship". * Annie Ringtail from The Great Escape!, The Headline Hunter! and Endless Summer! can be seen again. * This is the last of two episodes in the series to feature a character's name (Bentley's) in the title. * Bruise Flea, the star of "Ninja Knockout" mentioned by Bentley, is named after martial arts film mogul "Bruce Lee". * Bert mentions Kung Fu Karl from "Slash, Bash 'n Trash!" Quotes :Computerised Cyril: (Responding to a phone call) Listen Leech, if I do not see some cold hard cash pronto, you will hear from so many lawyers that latin will become your second language! :Pig Three: There's no one here! :Cyril: I've been kept waiting for nothing! Who does this guy think he is? :Pig Three: Maybe he just stepped out to, er, freshen up before your meeting! :Cyril: I want to buy his company, not go out on a date with him! :Schaeffer: Alright class, we shall begin at the beginning; breathing. :Bert: Ha ha ha! Ah, come on Schaeffer we know how to breathe already! We've been doing it for years! :Schaeffer: You must be the advanced class, heh heh heh! :Schaeffer: I'm not teaching you boys how to fight. Martial arts teaches self-defense, and there's a big difference. Do you understand? Gallery 031A6F80-C7DC-41D2-B7BD-0A89E130C41A.png 45210148-2CC8-4AFE-8836-20BB3922A243.png C84D7942-9FD1-4817-84CF-750BDC58DAC2.png 46479797-9402-4A26-BB47-B378FB7ADA6D.png 4AACD907-0BE2-48FC-9295-280D8985A844.jpeg 9EC7F33E-D350-45E2-8446-F9A61E1BA513.jpeg C4B095F8-66D2-4793-9D39-DCE1A8F2E2A9.png 7665A93E-FCA3-4D73-919E-2FC0E4CFA73A.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes